Тема форума:Общение/@comment-77.35.195.227-20151214005605/@comment-5.189.23.214-20151214104938
От 77.35.195.227: Вот мы смотрим серии и открываем все новые и новые детали. Смерть заявляет что не помнит кто старше, Бог или Он, однако, с уверенностью говорит, что Тьма старше Бога. И даже упоминает, что пожнет Бога. При этом Тьма не знает, кто такой Смерть. ''Что мы имеем из этого: ''получается, что если бы Тьма была старше Бога, то явно знала бы кто такая Смерть. А значит, что Смерть не старше Бога, одназначно. Все что младше Бога - по принципу не может быть сильнее. А значит, Смерть и явно в помине не сможет пожать Бога. Вывод: Бог могущественнее смерти, смерть не может его пожать. Привет. Смерть говорил: От Besenok k: Смерть о Тьме. Тьма "Before there was light, before there was God and the archangels there wasn't nothing, there was the Darkness. A horribly destructive amoral force that was beaten back by God and his archangels in a terrible war. God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm, and he created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key, which he entrusted to his most valued lieutenant -- Lucifer. But the Mark began to assert its own will, revealed itself as a curse and began to corrupt. Lucifer became jealous of man, God banished Lucifer to Hell, Lucifer passed the Mark to Cain, who passed the Mark to you -- the proverbial finger in the dyke." Почти буквальный перевод: До того как здесь появился свет, до того как здесь появились Бог и Архангелы, не было пустого места, была Тьма. Ужасная, разружительная, аморальная сила, которая была отбита с помощью Бога и его архангелов в страшной войне. Бог заблокировал Тьму далеко, где она не могла сделать ничего плохого, и он создал Метку, которая будет служить замком и ключом, которые он поручил лейтенанту, которого более всех ценил — Люциферу. Но у Метки оказалась собственная воля, она стала проклятьем и начала развращать. Люцифер стал завидовать человеку, Бог изгнал Люцифера в ад, Люцифер передал метку Каину, который передал её тебе — пресловутому пальцу в дамбе. Совершенно однозначно сказано, что Тьма была здесь до Бога. Возможно не на месте конкретной планетки, а вообще. Откуда появился Бог и был ли он до Тьмы в другом месте или его вообще не существовало — данных нет. Смерть о Боге. Две минуты до полуночи: DEATH As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too. DEAN God? You'll reap God? DEATH Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean. Перевод: СМЕРТЬ: Я стар, как Бог. Может быть старше. Ни один из нас не может вспомнить. Жизнь, смерть, курица, яйцо. Неважно - в конце концов, я пожну его тоже. ДИН: Бога? Вы пожнёте Бога? СМЕРТЬ: О, да. Бог тоже умрет Дин. Встречайте нового Босса: DEAN: We need you to kill God. DEATH: Pardon? BOBBY: Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor. DEATH: What makes you think I can do that? DEAN: You told me. DEATH: Why should I? DEAN: Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully. Перевод: ДИН: Вы нужны нам, чтобы убить Бога. СМЕРТЬ: Пардон? БОББИ: Убить Бога. Вы не ослышались. Ваша честь. СМЕРТЬ: Что заставляет вас думать, что я могу это сделать? ДИН: Ты сказал мне. СМЕРТЬ: Почему я должен? ДИН: Потому что ... Мы так сказалм, и мы ваши хозяева. Я имею в виду... С уважением. Насчёт могу/не могу — это у Смерти такой сарказм. Для Смерти просьба убить Бонга выглядит идиотской, поэтому после ссылки Дина на предыдущие его слова о возможной гибели Бога, он переспрашивает: "Почему я должен?" Опять же, сарказм. Если смотреть с английской озвучкой, он даже слышен в тоне Джулиана Ричингса. А вот диалог Амары с Дином по поводу Смерти: Дин: I know what you are. Амара: Really? I've been gone so long, I didn't think anyone remembered. Дин: Well, death painted a hell of a picture. Амара: I don't know this death, and he doesn't know me. Вот примерный перевод: Дин: Я знаю, что ты. Амара: Правда? Меня не было так давно, я не думала, что кто-то помнит. Дин: Смерть тебя неплохо описал Амара: Я не знаю этого смерть, а он не знает меня. Но, как Амара может не знать Смерть и при этом быть уверенной, что Смерть не знает Её? Это просто противоречит логике. При этом Смерть явно знал, кто такая Тьма. Незнание Амары о том, кто такой Смерть можно объяснить тем, что Смерти просто некого было забирать в битве между Богом с архангелами против Тьмы, т.к. время Бога ещё не пришло, а у архангелов нет души. С чего ради Тьма знала бы, кто такой Смерть, если бы бы старше Бога? Единственный, кто может прояснить картину по поводу возраста Бога и Смерти - это сам Бог, т.к. Смерть мёртв (и его позицию мы знаем), а Тьма не знает, кто такой Смерть.